Daddy I'd Like To
by AlphaDerekMakesMeDrool
Summary: Slow-Build Sterek! AU (Everybody's Human). Derek and Stiles are both single fathers. They want each other: 1st it's lust, then it's friendship, it mightn't get beyond that since they both lack they courage to find out how the other feels..
1. Brief History Of Derek Hale

**NOTES: **OK, this chapter is almost entirely exposition. But hopefully it's interesting, I hope I've had an interesting take on something that other people have already done..

* * *

Derek had been incredibly stupid and horny, he'd let his hormones take control of the situation and now at just 15 years of age, he was about to be come a father. The girl's parents had already decided that she couldn't keep the child. They'd also decided that if Derek came within 20ft of her ever again, he'd find a knife in his chest. Mrs Hale was disappointed in Derek. But she was also a loving and supportive mother, who would never allow her grandson to grow up in care. She took Derek and his newborn child back to the Hale mansion. But there were conditions to this arrangement: Derek would raise the child as his own, since it was his own, while herself and other family members who were in a position to do so, would offer child minding services while he was finishing school and went to college.

A few days after Jackson's 6th birthday, Derek met her.. He'd gone to a nightclub to unwind and relax, then he'd noticed her and was unable to keep himself from staring. Her honey blonde tumbled down her back in loose waves, her light strappy top revealed her flesh - but not in a trashy way. Her jeans clung to her hips and ass, in a way that was impossible for him not to notice. By the end of the night, he'd gone back to her place, he hadn't intended for the romance to be such a whirlwind. But that's the way life works sometimes and the whirlwind romance ended just as quickly as it had began. It ended on the day he walked into the kitchen of the Hale Mansion, just in time to see Kate slapping Jackson across the face. Nobody was going to abuse his kid and just like that there was no room in his life for Kate Argent.

A few days after Derek had forcibly removed Kate from the Hale Mansion, he had to go to San Francisco for a job interview. He'd made a day of it, going to the theatre and a few strip clubs - something he'd never do in Beacon Hills. He bought a giant cuddly bear for Jackson and finally got back in his car, he made steady progress back to Beacon Hills. There was no need to rush, Jackson would already have been put to bed by Derek's mother or perhaps by Laura. Around 11pm he finally arrived in Beacon Hills, as he waited at a red light in the town centre shrill sirens blared and fire engines raced past his black Camaro. Derek thought nothing of it until he pulled into the driveway leading to the Hale Mansion, all the activity he'd witnessed in the town centre seemed to have descended on this spot.

The clearing glowed eerily as the orange flames licked the wooden walls of the huge house, Derek lept from his car and broke through the group of firemen trying to hold him back. "Jackson, Jackson." Derek screamed as he tried to push his way into the burning house, it was useless. He put his hands across he face, attempting to shield himself from the heat so he could find his son, but the intense heat beat him back. He tried to fight through the heat, ignore it, but his redoubled efforts failed. Eventually he collapsed, dropping to his knees "Jackson, Jackson." he continued to scream - his voice sounding dangerously like a howling animal. Slowly the voices began to infiltrate his consciousness and he stopped screaming long enough to let the sense of relief wash over him.

"Derek!"

"Daddy, Daddy!"

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Laura's sleek silver Mercedes parked next to his own car, she was trying to suppress the look of terror on her face and Jackson was safe in her arms. Derek stood and raced to them, Jackson reached towards him and he swept the small boy out of Laura's arms and into his own - squeezing him tightly. Jackson pressed his face into father's shoulder and squeezed him back, as tightly as he could. Laura proceeded to explain "Kate showed up at the house 30 minutes or so before Jackson went to bed, and Jackson was terrified she'd hit him again. So I took him to my apartment. I tried to get back here before you, but I also didn't want Jackson witnessing an ugly scene if Kate had hung around." Jackson's breathing slowed as he fell asleep in his father's arms.

Then the relief he'd felt upon seeing Jackson in Laura's arms faded, because the realisation sunk in that others had been in the house. His mother and father, his 2 older brothers, aunts, uncles cousins and grandparents. They'd all have been sleeping, because the family vacation began tomorrow with a ridiculously early flight. He looked at the house and saw that the fire was nearly extinguished but the firemen hadn't actually managed to get anybody to safety. Suddenly there was movement at the front door and Uncle Peter was wheeled out on a stretcher, he was badly burnt and barely conscious, but he was alive and that was the important thing. For the briefest of moments Derek was hopeful that his family somehow managed to survive, until the next stretcher came out and sheets were pulled up over the occupant's face.

Uncle Peter was the only one that survived the fire at the Hale Mansion, his recovery was slow and painful but within a year he was back on his feet and refusing cosmetic surgery for his burns. He wanted everybody to know what "that Argent bitch" had done, but she'd somehow been clever enough to avoid detection. Her and some rednecks had lobbed tear gas canisters into the Hale Mansion and then set it alight, his sons, daughters, nieces nephews and practically everybody he cared about had died without any chance of escaping, that had made him bitter and changed his usually sunny disposition. It disturbed Derek and Laura that Uncle Peter now spent most of his time plotting against the Argent's it was stupid and pointless, even if revenge was a viable option Peter was in no fit state to seek it.

That's why it was surprising when the day after the 1st anniversary of the Hale Mansion fire, the police found the bodies of Peter Hale, Kate and Chris Argent in the burnt out shell of the former Hale residence. Peter had died from a single stab wound, Kate had died from multiple stab wounds and Chris had a broken neck. Probably a result of falling down the stairs and crashing through the fire-weakened hall floor on to the basement concrete. Of course it wasn't apparent why any of them were there in the first place or how exactly, the events leading to their deaths had unfolded. 2 days later Laura, Derek and Jackson Hale buried Peter, while Victoria and Allison Argent buried Chris and Kate. After the funeral Victoria put Allison, her adorable 4 year old, to bed, then she went to her own room put a gun in her mouth pulled the trigger.

This was the chain of events that led to the decimation of the most 2 affluent families in the very affluent small town of Beacon Hills, it was also the chain of events that led to Derek Hale adopting Allison Argent. He couldn't bare the thought of her ending up in care and the events that transpired had nothing to do with her, she couldn't help it if her aunt had been a raging psychopath. It also wasn't Allison's fault that her only living relative was serving a prison sentence. There was so much bad blood that Derek figured one small act of kindness, would actually benefit everybody concerned. Jackson would also gain a little sister. Derek had grown up in a large family and sometimes wondered if being an only child was in Jackson's best interests, only later did he wonder if he could survive being a single father of 2.


	2. Brief History Of Stiles Stilinski

Stiles was an adorable honey-brown eyed 5 year old when he was diagnosed with ADHD, he was prescribed medication and attended a clinic to help him learn to focus. This seemed to work reasonably well. Stiles was a bright, curious and inquisitive kid, since his father was the Sheriff and had a gun in the house that was not good. When Stiles' mother and father woke up, to him looking down the barrel of loaded gun, which he was holding, it was quickly decided that he should recieve some form of gun safety training. So Stiles' father started taking him to the shooting range and teaching about guns, he was 10 when learned that guns could kill people and that you should never point a gun at somebody unless you intend to shoot them. He found it fascinating and decided he wanted to be a soldier or a policeman, like his father.

The following year a few months after Stiles' 11th birthday, his mother was diagnosed with Cancer. It was a late diagnosis and the doctors did everything in their power to save Mrs Stilinski, but in the end all they could do was make her comfortable, while the terrible disease robbed her of everything that made her the person she was and turned her into a shell of a person. Stiles and his father kept a bedside vigil. When his mother was conscious, Stiles would tell her how beautiful, and brave, and strong she was, he would tell her, he was proud to be her son. But he never told her that she would be fine and that they would get through it, because the only time he ever tried to she cried. Those tears told Stiles that his mother was going to die, but the knowledge didn't make it any easier to accept his mother's fate.

Stiles' and his father lived out of the hospital, they were able to accomplish this because Mrs McCall, his best friend's mother, was a nurse. She kept them fed and looked out for Stiles when his father was asleep and being alone with his mother got to be too much. When being alone with his mother was too hard to deal with, Stiles would wander around the hospital, the glass, and steel, and beeping machines fascinated his curious mind. Seeing the people, with their broken bones and other injuries, get better, made him sad because he knew his mother never would. Eventually Stiles' mother did pass away, her dying breaths witnessed by Stiles and his father, who held her and kissed his son's forehead, while he explained that she'd gone to heaven and she wouldn't feel anymore pain or sorrow. It was 9:15pm.

Stiles wandered around the hospital alone again, his mother had died and he was sure his father wanted to be alone with her. He ended up in the nursery, looking at the babies who were all crying, except for one, who was asleep. Stiles read the information on the cot, Jackson Hale, that day's date and information about the baby's length and weight. But what Stiles notice above all else was the time of birth, 9:15pm, Stiles let himself believe that his mother had died so there would be room in the world for little Jackson Hale, somehow that made him feel better about the fact that she was gone. After seeing Jackson Hale sleeping quietly Stiles went back to his mother's room and sat with her and his father, until his father woke him up saying, "It's time to go home kiddo, you need sleep and you'll get better sleep in your own bed."

After his mother died Stiles' had as normal a childhood, as could be expected. He was fascinated by technology and loved videogames, he joined the school Lacrosse team - albeit as a benchwarmer. Eventually he made the 1st Line, he was a straight A student and he, and everybody else, learnt that he had an opinion on just about everything. He applied to university and got excepted, by his first choice, USC which had an excellent Journalism programme. He met a beautiful Hawaiian girl and married her, after their son Danny was born, he graduated from university and did a few unsatisfying jobs in print media. He finally got his big break and started working as global correspondent for CNN, wife became ill, the chemotherapy worked but left her unable to have children, so they adopted a beautiful girl named Lydia.

Six months after Lydia's adoption was finalised, Stiles found himself in hospital again. Forced to make the decision whether or not to switch off the life support machines, his wife had suffered massive brain damage in the car accident. He knew switching the machines off was the kindest thing to do. But he waited 3 days for his childern to regain consciousness, before he vocalised his decision, so they would have a chance to say goodbye to their mother. He held their hands and kissed their foreheads, while he explained that their mother had gone to heaven and she wouldn't feel anymore pain or sorrow. Just as his own father had done with him, when he was 11 and his mother died. After the funeral Stiles decided that being a foreign correspondent was too dangerous, he didn't want to be responsible for further loss in Lydia and Danny's lives.

He resigned his post and took a job as a columnist for one of the larger national newspapers. He found that he very much enjoyed the work, writing about his own thoughts, feelings and opinions was extremely liberating. What's more he could be a columnist for any paper, he had plenty of life experience for such a young man, he was full of ideas and opinions on every topic that mattered to anybody, and even a few topics that mattered to nobody but himself. So he resigned his post again, taking a columnist's job for the Beacon Hills Prophet, then he moved his family back to his hometown. Lydia and Danny were now 13 and 4 respectively and loved living close to their paternal grandfather. Stiles was delighted that his decision to move had been so well received by his children and of course his father.


	3. First Day

**NOTES: **OK! So everybody can keep track, because I confused myself with this:

Derek 15 - Jackson's Born  
Derek 21 - Jackson's 6, (Hale House Fire)  
Derek 22 - Jackson's 7, Allison's 4 (Allison Adopted)  
Derek 28 - Jackson's 13, Allison's 10 (Meets Stiles)

Stiles 11 - Stiles Mum Dies  
Stiles 20 - Danny's Born  
Stiles 21 - Danny's 1, Lydia's 10 (Lydia Adopted)  
Stiles 24 - Danny's 4, Lydia's 13 (Meets Derek)

* * *

Having lived most of his short life in an apartment building with an elevator, Danny was still afraid of the stairs in his new house. He hollered for his father to come and carry him, but his father just shouted up something about 'having to get used to the stairs or he'd never be able to leave the house'. Lydia came out of her room just in time to witness Danny's heart-wrenching sobs, tears were streaming down his face and he was screeching like a Howler Monkey. Lydia scooped Danny up into her arms and carried him downstairs, "Stiles, what did you do to him this time?" she enquired. "I just told him he'd have to get used to the stairs or he'd never be able to leave the house." Stiles replied handing his daughter a bowl of cornflakes with strawberries, sliced banana and yoghurt.

"Stiles, I wanted Froot Loops!"

"I know princess, but your Grandad's having breakfast here today so we're doing the healthy thing."

Lydia sighed, as Stiles handed Danny a packet of Skittles to get him to stop crying. Once Danny's Banshee wail subsided it was actually possible to hear the knock at the door, Lydia ran to get it. When she opened the door, her grandad held up a paper bag emblazoned with the McDonalds logo as he put his index finger to his lips. Lydia threw her arms around him, grateful that somebody in her family knew the importance of junk food, then she led him into the kitchen. He scowled at the bowls of healthy cereal and the toast with low-fat spread, "Sorry Stiles, but I'm not eating breakfast unless some part of it oinked or mooed before arriving at your table." Stiles turned away from the black granite counter to face his father and respond, then he saw the McDonalds bag and sighed, he knew a losing battle when he spotted one.

Stiles smiled as he tucked into Sausage, Bacon and Egg McMuffins with Cheese, it was impossible for him to raise an objection, because this was exactly why he'd moved back to Beacon Hills. He'd loved his childhood here and wanted Lydia and Danny to love their childhood too, he wasn't looking forward to the part when they realised the Nature Reserve doubled up as a drinking den though. Danny practically inhaled his McMuffin, choked for a minute and then pouted because he couldn't get his Skittles open. Lydia declared that they should have McMuffins for breakfast everyday, while her Grandad wondered if Stiles had somehow slipped him decaffeinated coffee. They left the house early and piled into the Jeep as Stiles was determined to make sure Lydia and Danny got to the right class, especially Danny since it was his first day at school.

Stiles still drove the Jeep he'd driven when he was 16, but now he was earning enough that he'd been able to have it reconditioned and it felt like it was brand new. However the horror stories, about school, that Lydia was telling Danny were old as the hills. First she told him that the Kindergarten room was haunted, then she told him that teachers were cannibals and ate children at lunchtime, Danny's eyes welled with silent tears as he wondered why his father was sending him to such an awful place. Lydia did feel guilty when Stiles glared at her, even though his glare was about as intimidating as Candy Floss. Then Stiles put on some music, a Disney Compilation that Danny loved, that would hopefully distract him from Lydia's school horror stories.

* * *

Derek's kitchen was very modern and constructed almost entirely out of glass and blonde wood, it was essentially a giant sunroom. At 8:15am it was bright and warm, as it was flooded by the mid-morning sun. He stood in at the hob attempting to make oatmeal, waiting for toast to pop and struggling with the morning ordeal. The morning ordeal was so called, because it would be another 2 weeks before everybody got used to the school term morning routine. It was Jackson and Allison's first day back at school, the doorbell rang and a charging bull thundered down the stairs to answer it, at least that meant Jackson was awake. His voiced carried through from the hall, "Laura, your back from New York. Did you get me anything? Don't worry about Allison and Dad they said they didn't want any presents."

"Hey Jackson don't lie, I want the Prada backpack I was promised!" Allison's voice also carried through from the hall.

Laura chuckled as Jackson took her hand and dragged her into the kitchen, where Derek was necking a huge mug of strong black coffee in an effort to wake up, his kids were far too energetic first thing in the morning. Laura placed several shopping bags and large parcels on the white marble counter and took a seat on 1 of the high stools at the island. Derek groaned, "I've asked you not to spoil them Laura, Jackson wants a Porsche for his next birthday and he isn't even old enough to drive yet. Apparently you promised him a Porsche, so you'll be the one buying it I guess." Jackson nodded as if he was confirming what his father had just said, then he caught sight of his reflection in the black glass of the oven door and started preening making sure his hair was sitting perfectly.

"Jackson, your hair looks fine! We have to be at the school in 30 minutes, we don't have time for your grooming routine. ALLISON, I know your up, finish doing whatever it is you're doing quickly."

Allison strolled into the kitchen and dumped the books, pencil case and other school supplies she was carrying on the counter, she looked at Laura eyes wide and hopeful. Laura simply reached for a large black paper bag, with Prada emblazoned across it in silver letters, she handed the bag to Allison. Allison pulled the pale, creamy coloured, leather backpack out of the bag and squealled with delight, she hugged Laura so forcefully that she almost fell off her stool, before stuffing her school supplies into her new backpack. Jackson pouted because he hadn't gotten his gift yet, but he had been busy fixing his hair, then Laura pulled another bag from the pile. It was a smaller bag with a stylised black apple on it, Jackson almost cried with delight as he pulled his very own iPad from the bag.

Derek quickly snatched the popped toast and buttered it, handing one round to each of his children, then he rummaged in the fridge pulling out 2 bottles of pure orange. "Alright, enough presents for now. School now, we have 20 minutes." Allison slung her new backpack over her shoulder and Jackson raced into the hall to get his backpack, both children had smiles that weren't normal for the first day of the school term. Derek smiled at Laura as they climbed into the car, he loved how his sister was able to make his life easier. The drive to school was pleasant, Allison played with the radio and settled on playing 'Party Rock Anthem' because that was sure to annoy her father, Jackson sat quietly playing with his iPad watching YouTube videos and trying to find their house on Google Streetview.

* * *

"Daddy I don't want to go, my tummy hurts. I feel really sick."

Stiles played along, crouching down and putting his hand on Danny's forehead to check his temperature, "Well you don't feel warm, buddy. I promise you'll like school. It's a bit like Sesame Street, you'll learn numbers and letters, and you'll make friends."

Danny was close to tears, "I don't want to get eaten daddy!" He flung his arms around his father's neck and wept gently, his grip however was anything but gentle and Stiles was heartbroken, he also felt like he was going to suffocate. He wrapped his arms around Danny and stood up, then he kissed him gently on his forehead and walked towards the school. Danny was trying to take in his surroundings and Stiles had to force himself not to laugh at the look of pants-wetting terror on his son's face, then he noticed that Danny's grip had relaxed. He'd clearly noticed that the older children were excited to be here and decided it mightn't be so bad.

"Put me down dad!"

Stiles obliged and Danny ran a few feet ahead of him, Lydia had gotten out of the Jeep having decided to join them and she started laughing uncontrollably as Danny, distracted and trying to take everything in, slammed into the legs of a man in a black leather jacket. The man looked down at where Danny lay sprawled on the path and Danny burst into tears yet again, for a kid who almost never cried, it seemed like he was trying to set some sort of record today. Stiles jogged over to the spot where Danny had been floored and held out his hand to help him up, Danny allowed his father to pull him to his feet.

"Sorry about that, it's his 1st day at school and I guess he's a little excited, and nervous, and distracted. I know the feeling!" Stiles held out his hand for the man to shake and hoped that he could stop talking.

"Hi, I'm Derek Hale."

Derek shook Stiles' hand with a vice-like grip, while Stiles smiled pleasantly and tried to figure out how busy the ER would be at this time of the morning. When he finally released Stiles' hand, Stiles flexed his fingers to make sure everything was working. Derek noticed and was about to apologise for forgetting his own strength, when Stiles cut him off with introductions.

"Hi! I'm Stiles, this is my daughter Lydia and little monster that ran into you is Danny."

"Dad, it wasn't in the car. Maybe I left it in Laura's car, could you phone her and ask her to look for it."

"Allison, it's probably in your room. Forget about it for now and get to class."

"OK! Fine, whatever dad." she said in a sharp tone, "Nice to meet you, whoever you are." she gestured towards Stiles and his family, before running off.

"I guess you're new in town, if you want I'll show you to the office and then the Kindergarten room."

"Thanks, that would be great."

"Stiles I'm gonna be late."

"Relax Lydia, nobody expects the new kid to be on time, on the first day."

Stiles took Danny's hand and followed Derek to the office, Lydia was annoyed so she trailed a few feet behind, silently fuming. The registration process was completed quickly, although Stiles recieved a huge pile of forms, and Danny was now fully a fledged pupil, at Beacon Hills Elementary School. Stiles followed Derek to the Kindergarten. Where Danny still showed some reluctance to leave his father, until somebody opened the door and he saw the kids wonderland inside. The room had been decorated to look like a forest, well an enchanted forest, with mythical creatures, animal footprints painted on the floor and large portion of the room was devoted to a huge papier-mache castle. Danny steely reserve to stay with his father wavered and he entered the room and waved over his shoulder, this place looked fun and Lydia had clearly been lying.

"Thanks for showing us around the school."

"Hey, it's not a problem. Sorry, I really have to get work. Nice meeting you, and Lydia maybe you'll meet my son Jackson, he's in Junior High as well. Bye!"

Derek rushed through the goodbye and left quickly, so quickly that Stiles was almost surprised that he didn't break in to a sprint. Stiles was puzzled but didn't have time to reflect on what had just happened, he still had to get Lydia to school. They walked back to the Jeep as they drove Lydia started playing with the radio, Justin Beiber came on so she turned the radio back off, Stiles was the closest thing she had to musical influence and that pretty much meant no Justin Beiber. When they arrived at Beacon Hills Junior High, there was nobody to show them around, luckily the office was at the main entrance and easy to find. Lydia's registration was completed quickly, but Stiles ended up with more forms. He walked her to her 1st class and hugged, not wanting to be an embarrassing parent, he left before she entered the room.


	4. Allison's Warning

"OK! Fine, whatever dad." she said in a sharp tone, "Nice to meet you, whoever you are." she gestured towards Stiles and his family, before running off. As soon as she was out of sight she stopped to text Jackson.

_J:_  
_HEADS UP, dad's met a 1st timer DILF._  
_Cute, Skinny, Buzzcut - defo dad's type._  
_Plz advise!_  
_A: :D_

DILF was a term she and Jackson had learnt from their Aunt Laura. She was reasonably certain her father would kill the 3 of them for using the term DILF, in Jackson and Allison's case simply knowing what it meant might be enough to get them killed. Both Jackson and Allison were aware of their father's sexuality. Caitlyn, Jackson's mother, had been a mistake fuelled by youth, hormones and a generous helping of stupid. Kate, Allison's Aunt, had been an attempt to find a mother figure for Jackson, which had backfired spectacularly. After that he'd come out to Laura. The kids would have figured out eventually their father was gay, from the seemingly endless procession of boyfriends, but their father spared them the detective work, during a particularly awkward dinner, when he explained that he was gay and what that meant. The seemingly endless procession of boyfriends, was in reality 5 boyfriends, all of whom only wanted Derek for his money or his body. He had really horrible taste in men.


	5. A Walk In The Park

Stiles joined the long queue of cars. He didn't see the point of the Kiss 'n' Ride, he could very easily arrange to pick Danny up on the opposite side of the street from school, the Kiss 'n' Ride was just time consuming and wouldn't improve, even if he was picking Danny up after extra curricular activities. Anyway it was a beautiful day, he was sure Danny would want to talk about his first day at school and they had an hour before he had to pick up Lydia. He decided to take Danny for ice-cream and then to park to play soccer, it would be good father/son bonding time and infinitely preferable to the clothes shopping that Lydia would want to do. Danny climbed into the Jeep with a massive smile on his face and Stiles made sure he was strapped in before heading to Mad Cows, the best Ice-cream Parlour in Beacon Hills.

"So Danny boy, Banana Chocolate and Orange Sherbet?"

Danny just nodded and hoped this Ice-cream Parlour was as good the one in San Francisco. Stiles ordered the Ice-Cream to go and they ate while they walked to the park.

"Dad, Ms Hale is so cool. She let us play with paint and I got it on my hands and then made hand shapes and then she showed us how to howl like a wool and she read us a story. I love Ms Hale and I'm gonna marry her." Danny spouted enthusiastically, clearly school was a big hit.

"Does Ms Hale know, you're gonna marry her?"

"Dad! I haven't told her yet" Danny exasperated, as if that should have been obvious. "Isaac offered me his cookie, but it was peanut butter and I don't like peanut butter and then he said we were friends now and I really like Isaac can he come to dinner at our house? Ms Hale knows everything about everything, she was telling us how to make 4. 1 + 3 = 4, 2 + 2 = 4, 3 + 1 = 4, 4 + 0 = 4."

Amazingly Stiles was able to keep track of this conversation, despite Danny's lack of punctuation and the fact that he'd offered no information that might explain who Ms Hale or Isaac were. It wasn't difficult to establish that Ms Hale was Danny's teacher and Isaac was a boy in the class that Danny had made friends with. When they arrived at the park Danny handed his empty ice-cream tub to Stiles, to put in the bin as Danny couldn't reach, Stiles was amazed that Danny had managed to finish the ice-cream and volunteer a wealth of information, about his entire day, in just 10 minutes. He was about to be further amazed at the fact Danny wasn't suffering brain freeze, when Danny rubbed his hand over his eye and temple, letting out a small and vaguely wounded sound.

* * *

Allison was waiting with Laura in the Kindergarten Room, playing with her hair braiding and upbraiding it, she was really bored and Laura was paying to much attention to her work. Laura started pining the bright coloured hand prints on the huge cork board, that was fixed to the wall, Allison glanced over she had a vague recollection of doing the same thing at a much earlier age. She was struck by the size of the hand prints, she was sure she couldn't ever have been that small, she started to help Laura. Occasionally making a comment, one picture grabbed her attention, 'Danny Stilinski, Aged 4', the hand prints were green and appeared to be the smallest hands in the class. Laura glanced to see what Allison was looking at, just as Allison put her own hand over the tiny hand print to compare the size.

"Laura, I was never this small was I?"

"Well, I'm sure your dad kept your hand prints everybody does this in Kindergarten."

"Oh, yeah! Speaking of dad. I think he's interested somebody, they met this morning I think his kid is in your class."

"Well that's typical of your dad, being interested in somebody who he probably can't have."

Derek pushed the classroom door open just in time to hear some of what Laura was saying. He groaned because he wished Laura would stop discussing her love-life with his 10 year old daughter, they stopped talking immediately when they heard the door click shut that just made him suspicious. He glanced around the room and joined Laura and Allison, in front of the cork board, he looked at the tiny hand prints and immediately felt nostalgic. He looked along the rows of coloured hand prints, with a smile recalling when Jackson and Allison had brought home their hand print pictures and the way they'd watched with pride as he blue-tacked them to the refrigerator door. His eyes stopped on a pair tiny bright green hand prints and he reached out to touch the paper.

"Danny Stilinski, he must be Stiles' Danny." he muttered but clearly not low enough.

"You know his father?" Laura asked in that tone she thought was innocent, but that Derek had learnt to associate with uncomfortable questions directed at him.

"OK Allison, time to go the car's being serviced so we're walking. We'll cut through the park and pick Jackson up. Bye Laura."

Allison waved bye, bye to Laura as Derek ushered her out of the classroom, clearly trying to avoid the barrage of questions that Laura would rain down upon him. Allison knew her father wasn't going to talk, afraid of saying something he might later regret, so she decided to fill up the silence by telling him about her first day back at school.

"Mr Harris is a horrible teacher he's so mean, he embarrassed Scott by asking him to read to the class. Oh and I forgot to tell you about Scott, he's totally dreamy and if he asks me to go out with him, I'm going to say yes. Erica got jealous of my backpack, so I'm not going to use it for school anymore."

"Is there a strong possibility that Scott might ask you out? Because I was hoping I wouldn't have to talk boys, while sharpening knives, until you turned 16. I'd even be happy to put it off until you turn 21."

* * *

Derek and Allison walked past the large man-made lake in the park, while Allison continued telling Derek about her day and checking to see if Jackson had texted her back yet. She stopped when she noticed the small boy from earlier that day playing soccer with his father. If she was being entirely honest she'd admit that she only noticed them, because she realised her father and stopped paying attention to her and she was looking to see what was distracting him. The slim young man was clearly letting his son beat him, when the boy scored a goal, his father grabbed him under the arms and lifted while spinning around. Enthusiastically praising the boy, even though he'd made no effort to defend the goal. Then he ruffled the boy's hair while the boy giggled with glee.

"Dad we should go, if we're picking Jackson up. Dad you look like a zombie."

Derek ignored her, taken in by the sight of the young boy and his father. More accurately, Derek was taken in by the sight of the slim young man, who was now stripping off his t-shirt. Derek was vaguely aware that Allison was with him, he could hear her voice he just couldn't process the words she was saying to him. He tried to contain himself and he managed not to lick his lips suggestively, while he appreciated the man's narrow waist, lightly defined abdominal muscles and well muscled arms. He snapped back to reality, a little bit, when the man wrapped his t-shirt around his head in a manner that caused it to resemble a Ninja's hood. Derek vaguely remembered a kid who'd trick or treated, using the same trick, when he was about 16.

Stiles completely failed to notice Derek staring at him, while he tugged of his t-shirt. He was to engrossed in becoming the 'cuddle ninja', he put the t-shirt over his head so it was possible to see out the neck hole. Then gathered and tied the t-shirt in such a way that it looked like a Ninja's hood, it was a technique that he'd perfect one Halloween, when his dad had forgotten to buy him a costume. Once his Ninja hood was in place he dropped to his knees and grabbed Danny into a tight cuddle, Danny squirmed and struggled to get free which caused both of them to fall in a heap on the grass. Stiles continued to squeeze Danny, who laughed loudly while he continued in his attempt to escape. Stiles then started laughing and tickling his son.

"Give it up Danny, there's no escape from the Cuddle Ninja!" Stiles proclaimed, while Danny laugh uproariously.

Allison somehow managed to get her father walking again, while Stiles and Danny were rolling on the grass laughing. She knew her father wasn't just nostalgic for cuddle time with Jackson, she noticed the smirk on his face when the young slim man torso was uncovered. Her father was still distracted by the sight, as many people were now, it was a weird enough scene that it had managed to attract some attention. Allison now stood behind her father pushing him along as he walked. Since he was looking over shoulder, at the young father and his son, and Allison wasn't tall enough to see past him and look where they were going, they promptly walked into one of the Victorian lamp-posts that lined the path. The impact brought Derek back to this reality, although it could also have been the blood rushing from his nose.


	6. Awkward Moment

"Oh my God! Dad, what happened were you mugged? Allison are you OK, are you hurt?"

Jackson started prodding Allison, not gently, examining her for physical injuries. He prodded at his father a little bit too, until his father grabbed his wrists and glared at him. It was quite clear than Jackson was more concerned with being a pain in the arse, than he was with his father and sister's well-being. Derek's nosebleed had started clotting and it was no longer necessary for him to pinch the bridge of his nose, but now his nose was incredibly itchy. He was trying not to pick at the scab, Allison had spent the last 10 minutes slapping him gently every time he put his hand near his nose. In short both of his children now had an excuse to torture him.

"Dad, I'm glad your OK. Today was awesome, there's a new girl in school, Lydia, she's so pretty and she sat beside me. She's my lab partner in chemistry and I think she fancies me."

Jackson launched into the speech about his day, before his father had even had a chance to confirm, or deny being mugged. Derek groaned inwardly, he was good at rough housing and playing sports with Jackson, he was good at helping Allison pick out clothes, he'd learnt to braid hair and even tolerated being stuck in the front row of teenybopper concerts. But he was definitely not equipped to handle his children, having boyfriends/girlfriends. Especially not if both his children were going to have their first loves at the same time. Jackson's excited voice, snapped Derek from his thoughts and back to reality.

"Dad this is Lydia! Oh, Lydia this is my dad, he's pretty awesome and the brat is Allison."

"Hi."

Derek recognised the young girl from earlier, she had beautiful strawberry blonde hair and she'd spent the morning trailing around the elementary school, pouting and whining, after her father and Derek. But she wasn't pouting or whining now, in fact she appeared to be shy. Lydia blushed and waved awkwardly, then she stepped behind Jackson using him as a sheild. Derek nodded at her and went to scratch his nose, Allison slapped his hand away and glared at him. He knew she was right, but that didn't make his nose any less uncomfortable. He watched Lydia scanning the crowd and waving energetically, to get somebody's attention.

"Stiles, I'm over here!"

"Lyd, how was your first day?" Stiles questioned loudly as he walked over to join the group, dragging Danny by the hand. "You must be Jackson! Oh God, what happened to your nose?"

Stiles stared at Derek's nose, now pasted in dried blood, then grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to a nearby bench. He stared at Derek expectantly, and gestured with his hand for Derek to sit down. Derek realised quickly that he had no choice in the matter and sat on the uncomfortable, narrow wooden bench. Stiles tossed his car keys to Lydia and sent her to fetch the first aid kit, from the glove compartment. Lydia sighed and did as he asked, while Jackson and Allison smirked at each other, Danny climbed on to the bench beside his father, then using Derek's lap as a pillow he went to sleep.

"Oh God, this is embarassing. I'm sorry Derek, Danny wake up." Stiles gently shook Danny by the shoulder, but he was out for the count.

Lydia returned a moment later with the first aid kit and a reminder that Stiles was taking her to the mall later. Stiles groaned, he hated shopping, then he opened the first aid kit and started rumaging through the various dressings, trying to find something to clean up Derek's nose with. He found cotton balls and antiseptic cleanser, "Tilt your head back and I'll be as gentle as I can." Derek followed Stiles' instructions, wincing and growling at the flash of pain as Stiles pressed the wet cotton ball against his nose.  
Derek's fought to keep his head still, but the sting from antiseptic was just too uncomfortable.

"That hurts!" He yelled as he jerked back.

"Well, if you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much."

Derek grumbled in an annoyed fashion, he had no comeback. Well he did, but 'If you hadn't taken your t-shirt off in the park' wasn't exactly something he could vocalise, since it made him sound creepy. Derek huffed, folding his arms across his chest, and let Stiles finish cleaning his nose. Stiles finished cleaning Derek's nose, before placing a gentle kiss on said nose. He was about to ruffle Derek's hair, before he realised what he'd done was completely inappropriate and started blushing, the look of confusion and, possibly, horror on Derek's face would have been priceless, if Stiles hadn't been completely mortified.

"Oh God, I'm sorry - I don't know what happened there, force of habit I guess. I'm just so used to performing first aid on a four year old, who expects me to kiss his boo-boos better." The pitch of Stiles' voice was the unmistakable tone, of wishing that it was actually possible to die of embarassment.

Jackson and Allison howled with laughter, which woke Danny up, Stiles apologised profusely and Lydia blushed, while Derek continued to looked confused. Stiles stood up and hauled Danny off Derek's lap, stating that his family had to go. Lydia followed as Stiles walked off quickly with Danny, in his arms. Danny waved over Stiles shoulder, shouting "Bye Mr. Wolfman." Stiles was glad that he had his back to everybody, because he was sure he just turned an even deeper shade of red. But at least it would probably be possible to avoid the Hales, he was determined to avoid the Hales and further embarassment at all costs.

"Jackson, come round tomorrow and we'll work on our chemistry project." Lydia called over her shoulder.

Stiles secured Danny in his booster seat, then got into the driver's seat. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He chanted while banging his head on the steering wheel. "It's OK! I'm sure Mr Wolfman feels better now, daddy." Stiles glanced over his shoulder to see Danny's eyes, wide and innocent, he grinned because everybody does embarassing things occasionally and the incident was a genuine and honest mistake. "Thanks Buddy" Stiles said, as Danny snuggled down into his booster seat and fell asleep again. Lydia climbed into the front passenger seat, with a smirk on her face, Stiles glanced at her for a second.

"I give you permission to max out your emergency credit card at the mall this evening. On the condition that you never speak of this afternoon, ever again, up until and even after your dying day."


	7. The Morning After

The following morning Stiles pulled up outside the Elementary School and suddenly hated his Jeep. 'It's impractical' he told himself, he only hated the Jeep because he had to get out and lift Danny out, it had nothing to do with the fact that those actions might cause him to run into Derek Hale. Stiles tried to convince himself that his actions the previous afternoon were simply force of habit, a result of administering first aid to Danny. It had nothing to do with the fact that Derek Hale looked like he should be in an Abercrombie catalogue and the latest Hot House, Falcon or Jet Set production. He'd always been convinced his mouth would be the death of him, or more accurately that his lack of a Brain to Mouth filter would be the death of him, he'd never considered his Bisexuality being the death of him. Although that was a stance he seriously needed to re-evaluate. Derek might be waiting to punch him to death, if not, it was still entirely possible he'd just die of embarassment.

"ARWOOO!"

Stiles looked confused as Danny tilted his head back and let rip with his imitation of a wolf's howl, then he glanced over his shoulder and saw Derek. Of course Danny was howling at Derek, why wouldn't he now that he'd decided that Derek was 'Mr Wolfman'. This was not a good way to avoid ending up on Derek Hale's radar. So Stiles told Danny, in no uncertain terms, to shut the hell up. But it was too late, Derek was looking around to see where the noise had come from, well everybody was looking around to see where the noise had come from. But Derek was the only one that Stiles was actually concerned about. He really didn't need Derek to notice him, but their children seemed to be under the impression, that the opposite of this was true. Allison Hale was waving enthusiastically and Stiles and Danny. Stiles, as desperate as he was not to be noticed by Derek, found himself waving back at her. Derek still hadn't spotted them, still scanning for the source of the howling sound.

"Hello, Mr Wolfman." Danny called.

Of course, Danny could always be relied upon to attract attention. It was usually of the 'Oh, he's so cute, perhaps him and little Lucy can have playdate' variety, but Danny grabbed people's attention and worse still he'd successfully gotten Derek Hale's attention. Stiles prayed for a pack of rabid dogs to come and tear him limb from limb, when Derek waved at them, because that would actually be an improvement on how this day was shaping up. But Derek waved at them! That meant that Derek had brushed the kissing incident off as a genuine, force of habit, mistake, or he'd found it funny/cute once he got over the shock of it, or he was trying to convinced Stiles that he wasn't a threat so he could kill him later, when Stiles was stupid enough to let his guard down. Well he wasn't going to let his guard down and Derek Hale's attempts at killing him would all fail, because Stiles would be ready and waiting, Derek wouldn't surprise Stiles or get the jump on him.

"I like Mr Wolfman, dad. You should be friends with him."

* * *

"ARWOOOO!"

The loud noise echoed around the quiet school yard. Derek looked up from the Camaro, he'd been glancing through the passenger window, trying to see his brief case and realising that he'd left it at home. It was ridiculous, since Stiles had kissed him on the nose, his mind had gone on vacation and was currently residing in the darkest wilds of Africa or perhaps it was in Cuernavaca. He was actually surprised he'd remembered to bring Allison and Jackson with him, when he left the house this morning. Anyway he looked around for the source of the howling sound. He spotted Stiles and Danny almost immediately and knew it was Danny who had howled, when he felt the warmth of a flush in his cheeks, he continued looking around pretending he still didn't know where the sound had come from. It was best to avoid Stiles. He'd made an innocent mistake when he kissed Derek's nose, but that didn't change the fact that Derek now wanted to wrestle him to the ground and have aggresive, sweaty sex with him.

"Hello, Mr Wolfman."

Derek smiled at Danny, he couldn't help it Danny was possibly the cutest kid on the planet. Danny seemed to like him, so it was entirely possible he could figure out a way to exploit that like and turn it into a way to spend time with Stiles. God he was a horrible person, and he wasn't imagining himself pining Stiles up against the door to the school and kissing Stiles in less than innocent fashion. He groaned and tried to pull, himself together he'd never fallen this hard for another person before. It was even more ridiculous than a high school crush. He noticed Stiles was now glancing over at himself and Allison, she was already waving and he supposed he should, or it might just look really odd. It was bad enough that he was having inappropriate thoughts about the man, he didn't want to add a whole other level of awkward, by failing to display a basic level of good manners. He grinned at Stiles and Danny in a friendly manner, as he waved back he wondered how long he'd been waving at them.

"Daddy, stop waving you're startling to look dorky or possibly retarded."

Derek managed to tune into what Allison was saying, he stopped waving but couldn't keep from grinning. He mentally reprimanded himself, he felt his smile might mirror the smile of the Cheshire cat. His smile was actually starting to feel creepy, which meant it almost certainly looked creepy. He found himself trying to obliterate the smile on his face by thinking of depressing or horrible things. Baby seals being clubbed to death for their skin isn't a particular happily though, but it took a few seconds longer than could be considered reasonable, for that particular image to train Derek's features into a more expressionless facade. Well maybe not expressionless, but not a grin that was going to end in Lock Jaw. He glanced at Allison and she nodded her approval, before she walked towards the school building, breaking into a run so she could catch up with Erica. Derek turned back to his car, noticing that Stiles and his jeep were gone, as awkward encounters go that had been completely terrible.

"Dad, don't forget Jackson is studying with Lydia tonight." Allison called over her shoulder before going through the school door.


	8. Chemistry Project

Jackson got out of his father's car and walked slowly towards the yellow, wooden house with the bottle green door. He ran his fingers through his hair and failed to notice, when his father smirked at Jackson's adorable display of nerves. He steeled his resolve, he wasn't nervous about the older man who Lydia called Dad, no wait he'd never actually heard Lydia call him Dad. That meant he was laid-back and cool, not intimidating, he was also the guy who kissed his father's boo-boo. They'd laughed about that for hours and were still having fun with it, every time his father appeared to be forgetting about the kiss, they'd ask him when he was marrying Stiles. At the time of the incident Jackson wanted to say "Get A Room", or other words to that effect but he was too busy laughing.

The sound of the door wrapping was so gentle, that Stiles would have missed it if he hadn't been in the hall at the time. Opening the door he saw Jackson Hale, he cheeks slightly flushed, pale pink, and eyes directed downwards in an attempt to avoid making eye contact with Stiles. It was completely adorable and Stiles seeing how nervous poor Jackson was made a conscious effort, not to chuckle. Jackson went to speak, but his voice chose that moment to betray him. He sighed and made another attempt, his voice was clear and possibly a little higher in pitch than he might have wanted.

"Hello Sir, I'm here to work on a Chemistry project with Lydia." Jackson continued to look at the ground.

"Jackson come on in, and stop looking so nervous. I'm not going to bite your head off, I'm glad Lydia's made friends with somebody so soon."

"Thank you, sir."

"And less of this sir nonsense. I'm grateful that you're trying to be so polite, but neither one of us is an army man so call me Stiles, or at the very least Mr Stilinski."

"Yes, Mr Stilinski." Jackson spoke softly, as he continued to stare at the ground like he was looking for a 20 dollar bill.

* * *

Stiles entered the Kitchen to get some juice boxes for himself and Danny, he was sharp enough to notice Jackson jump out of his skin and budge further away from Lydia before. His dark, practically black, sense of humour prompted him to find this development hystrically funny, he maintained his composure while he made a mental note to continue finding reasons to return to the Kitchen. He admitted it wasn't fair to attempt to give the 13 year old boy a heart attack, but nobody had ever found him intimidating before and now that it finally happening, a part of him was finding it deeply satisfying.

"So Jackson, Lyds, what's the project."

"Oh, we have to calculate the number of protons, neutrons and electrons in each of the elements."

"Right Lyds, I was good at chemistry if you need help. Jackson are you OK? You don't look too well."

"Fine sir, uh Mr Stilinski, sir." Jackson mumbled.

"OK then! Need help, give me a holler. Better get Danny his juice box before bedtime.

Stiles got the juice box and walked out of the Kitchen, trying not to appear too satisfied at the look of guilt/terror on Jackson's face. The next time Stiles went to the Kitchen, Jackson appeared to be willing the ground to open up and swallow him, or possibly willing the ground to open up and swallow Stiles. Anyway, Stiles decided he was going to try and approximate the behaviour of an actual adult and leave the poor boy in peace. He clearly wasn't about to die of embarrassment, but his dignity had left the building and Stiles felt guilty he was at least partially responsible for that. So he decided to extend the boy an olive branch.

"Jackson could I have your father's phone number please. If you and Lyds are going to be lab partners and friends, me and you father should probably be able to contact eah other, in case of emergencies."

* * *

Nervously Stiles dialed the number that Jackson had given him, he wasn't looking forward to this conversation. Since he was perfectly content to just let Derek Hale forget he even existed and get on with his life. The kids were going to make that impossible though, it was early days but Lydia and Jackson were almost certainly going to be girlfriend and boyfriend. Then Danny seemed to like 'Mr Wolfman', shy little Danny who never engaged anybody without knowing them for at least a couple of months before hand. Their children had thrown down a gauntlet and it seemed the best thing to do was graciously accept the challenge.

"No Laura, I haven't spoken to him it probably wouldn't change anything. It didn't mean..."

"Derek, it's Stiles Stilinski here.

"Sorry, I thought you were my sister. I guess I should have let you speak first."

"That's alright, I got your number off Jackson and I just wanted to clear the air. After yesterday! I could say it could happen to anybody, but in all honesty it could probably only happen to me."

"Look, it was a honest mistake. I remember Jackson and Allison being 4, having to kiss their cuts and bumps. There really is no need to clear the air."

"Thank God you said that, I was afraid you were going to punch and that I might have to move again. I've actively been avoiding you all day, it's ridiculous. I've been like a teenager with a crush, only without the crush."

"Well, that's weird."

"Anyway, I thought I should you know... because I think Lydia and Jackson are going to be more than just lab partners in a months time and I figured we should bury the hatchet. Because if my suspicions are correct and they usually are, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, courtesy of our lovely children. So we should be friends too... or at least on speaking terms with each other."

"I agree and I think we should cement this friendship with drinks tommorrow... or you know whenever, if you can't get a baby-sitter on such short notice.

"No, I'm sure I can sort something out. I guess I'll see you tommorrow, well I've got to put Danny to bed so... uh good night I guess. I'll run Jackson home for you... Bye.

"Yeah, Bye Stiles."

Well that's what happens when you torment the teenaged son of your crush. You get to go out with your crush and spend the night secure in the knowledge that he just sees you as a friend. You get to spend the night carefully monitoring how much you drink, so you don't do something massively inappropriate. Like sticking your tongue down the throat of said guy, who just wants to be friends. This was karma! 15 years from now Stiles was going to attend Lydia and Jackson's wedding and Derek would still be the guy he wanted to be fucked by, who just wanted to be his friend. Cruel twist of fate and all that.


	9. Peanut Butter And Banana Sandwiches

"Dad, are you in?"

"In the Kitchen Stiles."

"Hey Dad." Stiles said as he hugged his father.

"Oh God, what is it Stiles. 24 years I know that look. You need advice, or You've done something stupid? I would have said you need me to kill somebody for you, but I don't do that and also your eyes aren't wide enough for that. Your eyebrows aren't scrunchy enough for that one either."

Stiles sighed, "Well I least I know where I get my rambling from."

"Sit, Hot Chocolate and Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwiches coming right up!"

"Dad, I'm not 12 years old anymore."

His father went to sit down and Stiles blushed, it was both typical and frustrating that his father would know exactly what to do and say. He hated to admit it, but he knew that he'd always be his father's little boy and that he'd never be too old for Hot Chocolate and Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwiches. He chanced a glance at his father, and said "With Marshmallows please." His father grinned at him and went to the fridge for Milk, which he warmed with Vanilla and Almond Syrup, grateful that his wife had showed him to make Hot Chocolate the same way she did. He finished making the Hot Chocolate and fetched a plate of already prepared sandwiches from the bread box.

He responded to Stiles' questioning looking, "Lydia called and said that you were a bit 'Uh-Blah' was the term she used. I figured you'd wait until the kids were at school."

"Oh! If Lydia's noticed I'm outta sorts, then I don't even want to think about how I've been behaving."

"Well that's true, you're not good at hiding your feelings. So shoot! Boy, Girl, Job or something you don't want to talk about, yet?"

"Dad, I'm not using you as an emotional sounding board. Last time I did that was when I came out to you, while you were very supportive, you were clearly uncomfortable. I might even go so far as to say emotionally constipated."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Dad, you were trying so hard to appear supportive, while being completely, obviously, and totally out of your depth. So much so that I had to excuse you from the conversation and then you gripped my shoulder and said good talk son, good talk."

His father laughed a bright and cheerful laugh, that Stiles hadn't heard since before his mother died. It was good to hear his father laugh. Stiles briefly wondered if there had been some new development, perhaps a new girlfriend. He wanted that for his father. If you'd asked him when he was 12, he'd have said no, in no uncertain terms did he want his father to move on and re-marry. But as a grown-up, who'd also lost a wife, Stiles could understand wanting to move on. So he'd wish his father every happiness, with the future Mrs Stilinski, if and when it came to that. But first he needed to vent his frustration at life, and Derek Hale.

"It just life in general, Dad."

"OK, so who is it?"

"How do you do that?"

"Your an open book, easy to read and that fact that you've brought up your sexuality and are now evading questions means that it's some guy. It's not someone from work is it?"

"No!"

"OK! Good, then what's the problem? Oh god, he's married isn't he?"

"Dad! He's not married, but he is straight, I'm just being stupid. I'm attracted to him, but it's never going to go beyond that, so I'm a little upset."

"OK, so who is he? I don't like when your crushes don't have a name, the last time that happened he had a mugshot and a criminal record."

"Derek Hale."

"Derek Hale, oh!"

"Oh! Oh, what? God he's got a mugshot and a criminal record too, hasn't he? God it's so obvious with the stubble and the leather jacket, how did i not see this coming and now I've agreed to go for drinks with him. I'm gonna wind up dead in an alley, when he realises I'm checking him out."

"Clearly you've got the wrong end of the stick. Derek works for the Hale Legal Trust, well owns actually, but I guess you two have something in common. His last boyfriend had a mugshot and criminal record too."

"Oh, that's great... boyfriend. You mean he's gay and stuff?" Stiles stopped smiling long enough to take a bite from his peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"Yes Stiles he's gay and stuff."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason, you always know the right thing to say Dad."


End file.
